


A Mad Whale Christmas

by Moonfire14



Series: Mad Whale [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happily Married, Just pretending season three ended two minutes before it did, M/M, Maybe just a touch of angst, Nothing Hurts, Post-Season/Series 03, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: It's just a bunch of fluffy winter ficlets set sometime after my other bunch and features married Mad Whale and their family.Marked as completed as each chapter can likely be read by itself.





	1. The Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to update these daily and then update my other set every other day.
> 
> All these prompt are from a tumblr post I sadly don't have a link to called The 25 Days of Shipmas.

  1. Snow
  2. Cold
  3. Fuzzy
  4. Decorating 
  5. Ugly Sweaters
  6. Movie
  7. Hot Chocolate 
  8. Present
  9. Caroling
  10. Mistletoe
  11. Fireplace
  12. Lonely
  13. Party
  14. Surprise 
  15. Cookies 
  16. Santa
  17. Blizzard
  18. Stars
  19. Snowmen
  20. Christmas Tree
  21. Family
  22. Wishes
  23. Special Christmas
  24. Night Before Christmas
  25. Christmas Day




	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute fluff

The snow began it's slow, lazy descent in the night, leaving the town coated in white by the time Victor's alarm goes off. He groans into the cold air of the bedroom, the window having been stupidly left open the night before, and rolls back into his husband’s warm and waiting arms after he switches it off, trying to wind himself tight enough around the man to steal all of his warmth.

 

“Mmm, Honey frozen toes? How'd you know just what I wanted to wake up to?” Jefferson’s voice is sleep rough as he threads his fingers into Victor’s hair and kisses his chilled forehead.

  
“You're the one who proposed,” Victor mumbles into his neck, feeling Jefferson’s chuckle rumble under his lips as the man turns them around so Victor is resting on his chest and they can watch snow fall softly outside before they have to leave the quiet, warm cocoon they have made for themselves and get ready to face the day.


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a little longer then I intended but that's okay cause tomorrow's mught end up being shorter then I want.
> 
> This chapter is also is the first introduction of that original child character in the tags

The tiles feel like blocks of ice under Victor’s bare feet as he pads barefoot down the hall to the kitchen. He shivers and rubs at his arms, the maroon long sleeve shirt that was most definitely originally Jefferson’s and the pajama bottoms he had pulled on doing little to nothing to keep him warm. The manor had notoriously bad circulation, leaving it too hot in the summers and too cold in the winters, but it was more fit to house a family over the apartment Victor had been living in under the curse on top of being nicer overall so ultimately it had been the better choice but they really needed to figure out a fix before any of them froze their toes off.

 

The first thing he sees when he walks into the kitchen is Grace sitting at the kitchen island, feet swinging off the bar stool as she eats her breakfast omelette, already fully dressed in her winter school uniform. Set up next to her is her brother’s high chair and she hands Noah a peeled apple slice every time the one year old finishes. Victor wishes the warmth in his heart at the scene could actually compete with the chill of his skin as he kisses his babbling son’s dark stock of hair and drops a kiss to his step-daughter’s forehead before padding over to his husband.

 

Jefferson is standing at the stove, cooking another omelette with a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he accepts Victor’s embrace without a word, drawing him into the scant warmth.

 

“Are you walking Grace to the bus stop today?” Jefferson’s nods his answer into Victor’s hair before pressing a kiss to his cheek and they stand there basking in shared warmth until the food is done,Jefferson is turning off the eye of the stove, and Grace has made her way back upstairs presumably to get her bag and coat, when Victor breaks the soft silence.

 

“After Noah goes down for his nap do you want to try something new?” He kisses Jefferson’s jaw.

 

“You always have the best ideas,” the other man lays little nipping kisses into his jawline. “What has your devious mind managed to come up with this time?”

  
“I know it might sound crazy buttttt,” Victor pushes further into his husband’s grasp and leans up to whisper into the shell of his ear. “How about we try and find a solution to the heating problem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory to little Noah is that after my last set of ficlets (which is not nearly done yet) and after their marriage, Victor suggested adopting and I'm not entirely sure how they would go about that seeing as he's a baby from the normal world but eh it's not something I have to puzzle out yet. At this point in the story he's been a part of their family for like five and six months. 
> 
> I did think about just leaving the little family with just Grace but I am weak to the idea of Grace helping with the baby and just the idea of their family functioning with a baby in general. If you just want some cute fluff with just Grace then I can assure you that eventually there will be some in my other set of ficlets.


	4. Fuzzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got all of these up to the eighteenth so far already written but I haven't had time with finals coming up to actually type them up. I only managed to get this one up cause one of my teachers was out and we just watched The Martian in that class.
> 
> Also the prompt on this was used a little, tiny bit loosely

The early morning dawn breaking softly over the horizon and filtering pale light into the master bedroom is what first draws Victor in wakefulness. He's always been a terribly light sleeper even before the curse but now with Whale’s lifestyle and personality sitting at the back of his mind, ready to snap awake in a second in the case of emergency, it was nearly impossible for Victor to fall into deep sleeps, waking almost at the literal drop of a hat.

 

Fortunately for the peace and safety of the entire family from his sleepy grumpiness, it wasn't overly hard for him to fall back to sleep once awake; especially when waking up like this, nestled deep in the pillows with Jefferson’s ear resting over his heart with arms and tangled legs trapping him close and keeping him warm even as their blankets pool around their waists. His eyes are already slipping shut as he brushes a kiss against the hatter’s temple when the bed dips under a new weight, forcing him back into the world of the living.

 

A small body cocooned in a fluffy, brightly colored blanket depicting colorful cartoon animals wormed its way under the arm Jefferson had slung across his husband's right side, settling a little head under Victor’s chin and making sleep tangled blond waves of hair tickle the doctor’s nose.

 

“Nightmare?” He questioned the girl softly as she shifted and curled into Victor’s side. He smooths a hand down her blanket covered back, knocking fingers with Jefferson’s hand that had tightened almost imperceptibly in his sleep to pull her closer.

 

“Too cold?” He asks when she shakes her head in answer to the first as he tries to gently detangle her from the blanket and she once again shakes her head.

 

“Lonely?” He whispers into her hair as he manages to spread her blanket across the three of them and this time she slowly nods. It's not a common occurrence but it's one Victor thinks they all go through. He definitely does. He's gone through the nights when it feels like something so fundamental has been ripped away by the curse and all that's left is a gaping black hole their real memories can never really fill. Two lives, two memories warring it out and all they feel is empty. Maybe it's the twenty eight years stolen from them, maybe it's magic, or maybe it's the sensation of living in a world not their own.

  
He slides his arm around Grace’s shoulders and pulls her close to press a kiss to her cheek. “We've got you,Gracey” He whispers into her hair, smiling when her breaths begin to slow and even out with the calming movement of his hand smoothing up and down her back before he lets his own eyes slip closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one :) I hope to upload a lot more once Christmas break starts in two days.


	5. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all the prompts done now and will be uploading them steadily over the next couple days. I hope to have it done before the end of next week and now that I have a laptop and way to effectively type things up now I hope progress will go faster :)

The diner was warm and inviting around Victor as he secured yet another string of multicolored lights to the inner window frame. People bustled about in the orange light, entering and exiting from the dusk outside, with boxes piled high with the decorations the town had managed to collectively amass, not even all of them Christmasy in nature. Victor had made a crack at Jefferson about taking the giant white Easter bunny decorations for their home, only to have been met by glares from his husband, eyes narrowing further when Grace had started giggling her agreement.

****

The murmur of the amicable conversations filled the din of the room, everyone having seemingly put aside any differences and gotten swept up into the festive frenzy that had begun with Mary Margaret. After the twenty eight years they'd spent without their memories or their real families and after the Christmas still spent reeling from Zelena, Mary Margaret was determined to make the first true Christmas she would be spending with both her children memorable. Her determination had eventually spread about the town, people rising to help their queen and her husband, eventually forming a committee to help divide the work.

****

Victor had eventually gotten dragged into the decorating side of things when his husband and daughter had come to him with their best puppy dog eyes and like always he hadn't been able to refuse them. The three of them had been assigned with two of the dwarves to the diner, which had become a sort of hub for the committee where they were storing the decoration boxes, the place where they could stock up on heat and cocoa before going to their next destination, and where Ruby and Belle had elected to watch over the children too young to help or be left alone at home.

****

From there the group in the diner had been further divided with Ruby and Belle situating themselves in a corner booth with the four kids they were watching, the dwarves and Victor being assigned to light duty, and Jefferson and Grace being given the job of decorating the Christmas tree that Ruby and Granny had set up in the corner towards the back the week before.

****

Victor attached the string he was working on and stepped down from the step ladder so the dwarf next to him, Sleepy he thought, could use it for his own light strings that would go over the doorway. As the dwarf took the little step ladder over to the doorway, nearly knocking over Emma as she muscled in a box filled to the brim with thanksgiving decorations, Victor turned to see if he could give his little family any help.

****

The tree was already strung up with a mix of light and tinsel and laden with glittering bobbles. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the bright silver star that Grace clutched in her hands as Jefferson wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up as high as he could so she could place the star. She giggled and laughed, clutching at his head as he went to lower her down again, only for her to pull out a piece of mistletoe from her jacket pocket. Victor watched with a smile plastered on his face as Jefferson grinned and scattered kisses all over her face, making her giggle and shriek, trying to push him away.

****

Victor's grin grew wider at the display before turning to his son who was laughing as Ruby bounced him on her knee and tried to get him and fifteen month old Prince Neal to eat a small dinner of plain macaroni noodles. The doctor stepped forward to take Noah from his friend's arms but didn't get far before arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back against his husband's chest with mistletoe hanging from Jefferson's fingers over their heads.

****

The men smile, Victor turning in Jefferson's arms to kiss him softly in the fading light from the window and the soft flickering of the light from the candles Granny had set up as dusk had drawn nearer. He found himself laughing against the hatter's lips as the man softly dipped him back, breaking only when they heard Granny's amused and good natured, prodding remark of "Yes, we get it. You love each other but the rest of the tinsel isn't going to hang itself."�

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly editing this was a pain in the ass because the format screwed up. I hope I fixed it all but if I missed anything then I'm sorry but I hope you guys enjoyed anyway :)


	6. Ugly Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these prompts were answered with cute married fluff, some with cute family fluff, some with cute town fluff where I shove more of my other pairings into this, and then there are some that are just meant to be amusing and ridiculous... this is one of the latter XD
> 
> I'm also still having some formatting issues but eventually I figure out how to work out the kinks of this

"That's not what you're wearing is it?" Ruby grimaces from the landing, where she had planted herself in an attempt to rush Jefferson along, as Victor fights to get Noah's hat over his ears as the child keeps trying wander away and Jefferson finally begins to make his way down the stairs.

****

"�Why not?"� The hatter questions, spreading his arms and spinning to show off the sweater he was wearing, one that Victor had never seen before but was glad because it was a frankly disgustingly ugly sweater that he needed to burn when they got home. "It's perfect for a Christmas party."�

****

"Yeah it's great,"� Ruby retorts,"� If you want to get banned from any of Snow's possible future parties."�

****

"I think it's a great idea Papa,"� Grace, the little traitor says, as she ties her scarf tight over her own sweater, a soft blue knit with patterned reindeer that was not even close to being ugly in Victor's eyes and he should know because he's the one who bought it for her.

****

Sadly however after getting the approval of his daughter, no prodding or teasing for Ruby and Victor would get Jefferson to change his mind and find something Victor doesn't want to slap a warning label on. However twenty minutes later when they've reached the party, Jefferson's fashion choices no longer seem so egregious.

****

"Oh god," Ruby whispers as she sees Mary Margaret sweeping through the crowd to welcome them. "They're practically matching."�

****

Mary Margaret sweeps them each in turn into a hug, bells jingling loudly with each shift of her body before proclaiming, "Jefferson, I love your sweater."�

****

Then she was sweeping the next guests into a hug, Belle having walked in donned in an equally terrible sweater, topped off by reindeer antlers and Jefferson just shoots Victor a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this pointless fluff :)


	7. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally finished my formatting issue so that's a relief. Enjoy some more pointless fluff :)

A giggle and pounding feet are the only warnings Victor gets before Grace is throwing herself across his lap and scrambling over to the other side of the couch as fast as she could move, soft blanket thrown over her shoulders. A loud, playful roar is what follows her, Jefferson leaping across the couch and forcing himself into Victor’s lap.

Just before Jefferson’s hand can close around their daughter’s ankle to pull her back towards them, Victor captures his husband around the waist to wrestle him from his tickle assault on the poor girl. Meanwhile Noah just watches them from the floor, chewing quietly on a small plastic block, a habit they had yet to be able to break him of. 

It takes another ten minutes, added to the fifteen minutes before that Jefferson and Grace were supposed to be looking for blankets, for Victor to get his family wrangled in for the weekly family movie night. The tickle fight that Jefferson had pulled Victor into had helpfully been ended by a wet block bouncing off the hatter’s head. The movie they were watching was a cartoon movie, likely Disney, that Grace had picked out this time, but Victor didn’t get far into it before his exhaustion over the week and the long work hours he’d been pulling drug him under.

He woke to the credits rolling, a blanket spread warmly across his lap with Noah snoozing on his chest with his chubby little thumb resting against his bottom lip. Jefferson was gently lifting Grace from where she was curled at the doctor’s side, accidentally pulling the blanket across Victor’s lap along with her. Victor smiles softly and goes to stand up and take Noah to bed but his husband lightly pushes his shoulders to stay, brushing a kiss to his temple and telling him to rest. As the hatter carries Grace upstairs, Victor finds himself slipping back into unconsciousness, curling his hand tighter over Noah’s back.

He wakes again to Jefferson easing Noah from his arms, resting the one year old’s ear over his heart and using his free hand to pull Victor up, lacing their fingers together and making their way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if it's obvious but all of these were previously a lot longer but I decided I wanted this to be decently short, so I hope that doesn't begin to detract from this


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just parenting fluff. I believe this was one of the ones I wrote while still sick and this was me venting a little bit about how shitty I felt and I wrote fluff to make myself feel better... whoops XD
> 
> Also I just wanted to add more Grace and Victor family fluff to this.

When Victor shuffles into the house, home late yet again as the number of patients seems to have increased threefold over the holidays, he’s expecting to walk into a dark and quiet home. At three AM, this is mostly what he finds, save for the lamplight filtering into the hallway from the living room and the soft, indiscernible murmur of the TV, prompting to him shrug off his jacket, toe his shoes off and quietly pad to the doorway.  


On the couch, wrapped up in a tight blanket, is Grace, her eyes fixed on a cartoon rerun he knows she’s seen before and likely isn’t paying much attention to, her hair tangled and slicked back against her forehead. The loudest sound in the room however is not the cartoon but rather her soft, wheezing breaths and sniffles.

“How are you feeling?” He asks in a soft voice, so as not to surprise the girl, as he sits down next to her and presses his hand to her clammy forehead.

“Tired but I can’t sleep,” Her voice is just a thick and scratchy as the morning and she fixes him with weary eyes, drooping from sleep that wouldn’t come after the torment of the cold she’d contracted. “Papa gave me some more medicine before I tried to go to bed but he was asleep when I got up and I didn’t want to wake him.”

“Well the fever’s broken so that’s a good sign,” Victor rises to his feet, pressing a kiss into her hair. “How does hot chocolate sound?” 

Grace smiles and nods, sniffling and coughing violently as Victor heads towards the kitchen.

He fixes two mugs of the powdered hot chocolate they have on hand, fixing Grace’s in her favorite mug decorated with little rabbits and adding extra marshmallows after he crushed up a pill of over the counter cold medicine into the hot chocolate. Getting Grace to take medicine wasn’t a hassle but with her sore throat, swallowing the medicine by liquid rather then in it’s pill form would be easier on her and the hot chocolate would hopefully aid in getting her to sleep.

The girl smiles when he hands her the mug and settles in the couch next to her. She readily moves so she’s resting her head against his chest, his fingers running through her hair, as she sips at her drink while it cools. They lay like that for what feels like hours almost as the cartoon drones on until her mug is almost empty and she’s drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Thank you, Dad. I love you.”

He almost doesn’t hear her whispered, sleepy sentiment but like always it brings a smile to his face as he presses a kiss to her cooling forehead and her eyelids droop closed.

“I love you too Gracey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> I weirdly debated with myself on whether Grace would probably call him Dad or Daddy. I ultimately decided on Dad for no real reason actually except to me Daddy sounded almost too childish for her... despite her being eleven in this point in the time line... and I call my father Daddy and I'm eighteen... I have no idea how to explain my reasoning


	9. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little angsty..whoops.. I was listening to angsty love songs while writing it so maybe that's why. Also the entire reason this is two days later then I intended is because I started rewatching Supernatural because I forgot what season I stopped watching at XD

Victor exhales heavily into the winter air, watching the white cloud expand from his lips, as he stares up at Granny’s diner and shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. Through the diner’s windows, Victor could see no trace of his little family. His morning had been the most perplexing he’d had in a while and it struck a cord deep down like no other, making him fear for everything he’d managed to finally build up in his life, everything that had made him happy.

Victor had woken that morning to a cold bed, sheets rumpled but vacated next to him. This by itself wasn’t much to worry about because while the doctor often woke up first, on his precious days off when he’s just on call, it wasn’t unusual for Jefferson to wake up first and fix breakfast for them all, often surprising Victor with breakfast in bed. Victor’s worry had risen however when he’d made his way downstairs to an empty and quiet house, void of any sign of life. Any sign except a giant box, wrapped in snowman dotted navy wrapping paper and topped with a glittering silver bow, sitting right in the middle of the kitchen bar where they ate most of their breakfasts.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he opened the box, but he hadn’t expected it to be mostly empty save for a tiny slip of paper that had led him on the wildest goose chase from the forest just behind their house to here outside Granny’s diner. He knew it was likely just a game, probably just idea for a little pre-Christmas fun, but this scavenger hunt sprung on him like this with no other trace of his family, in this town where things seemed to go wrong at every turn, had left him feeling stung tight at the end of his rope. He needed to see his husband and his kids. He needed to know everything was alright.

Victor pushed open the door, letting warm air waft out around him, not seeing anything that he hadn’t see outside but as the door swung closed behind him, Jefferson was leaping out of a booth with a grin splitting his face. Relief flows through Victor and he feels ridiculous at the panicked frenzy he’s been in for the past hour as he’d followed the paper trail left by his family, the playful scavenger hunt they’d set up.

The relief sends him over the edge, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he crushes Jefferson into a hug, pressing his wet eyes into the hatter’s neck. His husband’s hands come up immediately, one resting in the small of his back and the other curling gently around the back of his neck as he mummers sweet nothings into Victor’s hair. Another pair of arms wrap around the doctor and he wraps an arm around Grace to pull her closer.

Once Victor’s calm and sitting in the booth with a large piece of vanilla cake in front him, Grace pressed to his side, and Jefferson sitting across him with Noah balanced on his knee and his foot pressed to the doctor’s ankle, the hatter explains that it was all meant to be an early present for Victor since he’d been working so hard lately. Grace had been the one to suggest a scavenger hunt and Jefferson had liked the idea and prepared for it in secret. He hadn’t thought that it might worry Victor and he promised they’d make up to him, pulling a smile from the doctor even as Grace steals a bite of his cake. He reaches over the table and captures Jefferson’s left hand, kissing the golden band that rested on his finger and gives him a smile. 

The best presents he’s ever gotten are sitting with him, as cheesy as that might sound, Victor knows this to be the truth and he finds that he doesn’t need anything else but this all-encompassing, heart-warming love he’d craved for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this personal headcanon that everyone is just a bit fucked up from the curse ripping apart their lives like it did so yeah. Sorry for any typos or anything like that. It's a little late and I have a pounding headache. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this late instalment in this mushy fluff.


End file.
